Our little slice of Heaven
by Maxine Winchester
Summary: Destiel! Sabriel! You no likey you no ready. T for language and wiggle room. So fluffy and sweet it'll rot your teeth and then disintegrate your entire body.
1. Introductions

Dean fiddled with the silver wedding band on his finger as he walked back into the motel room where Maxine was playing with Castiel, Sam and Gabriel. "No! _This_ car has to go up the ramp 'cause it's got flames on the sides." Maxine (to Dean's delight) would never in a million years play with Barbies or baby dolls. She instead preferred to play with things that were usually meant for boys, not to mention her utter refusel to wear pink, skirts or dresses. Dean remembered when she was two Sam had given her that damned pirate costume which she'd refused to take off. Gabriel was teaching Max how to conjure up cake and candy, which she'd developed a taste for, along with mushrooms, pie, bacon, mayonnaise and pretty much anything pickled. Max caught sight of Dean and smiled, her white teeth shining. "Daddy!" she shrieked, running over to him and begging to and nuzzlled her face into his chest. Her blue denim jeans and dinosaur t-shirt were covered in a sticky sweet substance which Dean assumed was cake, her bare feet were grubby from her hatred of shoes and her black hair was a long version of Castiel's constantly sexed-up look. Gabriel grinned. "Nice to see you Winchesters but me and Samsquatch should be getting back to our room." the trickster said while biting his lip and grinning devilishly.

"Urgh images Gabe, don't give me images." Dean cringed and Max giggled. Castiel rolled his eyes and took Max out of Dean's arms and swung her onto his hip, his silver wedding ring catching the light. He walked away in the direction of the bathroom, but before he could do so Dean swung around and kissed him. "Yuck!" Max yelled, laughing.

"What's yuck is that filth on your clothes and feet, lets get you cleaned up shall we?" Castiel said;  
"Yes Papa." Cassie said, scratching her little button nose. Maxine Mary Charlene Winchester was the 'hands down the best friggin' thing that's ever happened to me, apart from Cas' according to Dean. She was the ultimate tomboy and had a sense of humour that was not unlike Dean's. Once, while in the supermarket the trio had once been approached by an elderly woman who said that they needed to be cured and that little girl is only like a boy because she doesn't have a female influence in life. Maxine told the woman that she was just envious because she wanted two Daddies and that was better anyway because Daddy has a awesome car that goes Broom broom and he likes cool music and pie and Papa is good at singing and drawing and he teaches me how to fly and when he sings he sings a song about a man called Jude or a song in his special angel language. And anyway when Daddy and Papa go off hunting Charlie looks after me and that's really fun 'cause we watch movies and eat ice cream or go to the park. Maxine had smiled and skipped off to look at chocolates, leaving the woman looking bewildered, and the two men smiling with pride.

"Papa?" Maxine was sitting in bathtub while Castiel attempted to get the mud out of her hair.

"Yes?"

"Can Daddy come in? I wanna play sharks with him like last night!" Maxine smiled and picked up her toy shark, her favourite animal.

"Sorry, Daddy's gone to get some dinner." Castiel hoisted Max out of the bathtub and wrapped her in a towel. She walked back into the main room and made her way to her suitcase. She pulled out a pair of blue pants with white stars and a plain white t-shirt and slipped into them. As soon as she heard a knock on the door she raced over to answer it. Dean opened the door and dumped two paper bags on the table. Max sat down and placed her hands on the table. "What's for dinner Daddy?" she asked, her big green eyes shining.

"I got us some pasta and meat sauce so we can use the stove to cook that and for dessert…" Dean pulled out a large cherry pie from one of the bags, "Taa Daa! Pie!" Max clapped her hands and slid off her seat to get something she'd found earlier while she'd been in the park with Gabriel, given it had been the archangel's turn to look after the child while the others ganked monsters. "Look Daddies! There's a black feather for you Papa and a shiny pebble for you Daddy."

After dinner and (barely) managing to tear Maxine away from Top Gear, Mythbusters and then Doctor Who re-runs, Dean and Castiel put Max to bed.

"Hey Cas?"

"Mmm."

"We've done good for ourselves."

"Yeah."

"But I wish we could have a permanent home."

"I doubt you and Sam would be able to let go of the hunter life so easily." Castiel replied sagely, "Good night mon ange."

"What does that mean?" Dean asked

"Look it up" Castiel mumbled. He crawled down under the covers, resting his head on Dean's shoulder and wrapping his arm around his chest. Dean woke in the middle of the night to a child's scream. He wriggled out from under Castiel and picked up Max, cradling her shaking body as she cried. "Shhhhhhh, s'okay Daddy's here, Daddy's here." he muttered soothingly, stroking her hair and planting kisses on her forehead. Max rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palm. "I had a bad dream." she sniffed.

"You wanna tell me 'bout it?" Dean asked, brushing her hair out of Max nodded.

"You and Papa were hunting and then Crowley was there and so was Sammy and Gabe and then there was dark and everything was gone and then, then a lady with lots and lots of red hair said that you and Papa left me." Max started crying again, tears staining Dean's t-shirt where she had her head pressed. Castiel stumbled out of bed groggily. The angel's Grace had been broken in a fight with an _extremely_ powerful demon before Maximum was born so he had basic human needs, sleep, food and water. "Wha's wrong?" he asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes with a fist.

"Max had a nightmare." Dean replied. Castiel shrugged.

"Come sleep with us Max." The three climbed into bed and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

 _I don't really like kids or spend a lot of time with them so this is me when I was a kid. I was an awesome kid._


	2. Flying

Gabriel and Sam walked in to find Maxine curled up in between Castiel and Dean, her small hands wrapped around their index fingers. "Rise and shine!" Gabriel yelled, tearing open the curtains.

"Go away Gabriel." Castiel growled, flipping his pillow over to the cool side and going back to sleep. Dean sleepily wrapped an arm around Max and snagged Castiel's shirt, pulling the two towards him. Gabriel rolled his eyes and poured himself a coffee. After about an hour Max extricated herself from Dean and Cas and skipped over to Gabriel. "Gabe. Could we please have pancakes?" she asked.

"Sure kiddo." Gabriel snapped her fingers and three plates piled high with pancakes appeared on the table. "Moose. Pancakes." Gabriel smiled, his eyes twinkling. Sam's face lit up at the mention of pancakes and sat down quickly next to Max. "These are good pancakes Gabe, thanks." she said through a mouthful of pancake, maple syrup dribbling down her chin. Maxine was technically the daughter of both Dean and Cas. Cas had found a female vessel etcetera etcetera etcetera. Need I say more? Dean sat up and momentarily had a panic attack when he saw Max was gone, then he saw Gabriel, Sam and Max scoffing pancakes and shrugged. "Any cases Sammy?" he asked, wandering over to the bathroom.  
"None." Sam got up from the table and picked up his laptop. "Yet." he added with a smile, which earned an eye-roll from Dean. Max had polished off her pancakes and was crawling back into bed next to Cas when Gabriel grabbed her. "Uh ah missy. _You_ are going to have a flying lesson from your uncle Gabe." He laughed, setting her down on the table. "Get a shirt Max. And some scissors." Maxine nodded, slid off the table and grabbed a black Orca t-shirt and a large pair of scissors. She passed them to Gabriel who smirked. "Stretch your wings out kiddo." Maxine smiled back and stretched out her wings. They were about a quarter of the size of Cas's and silver with gold flecks. Gabriel measured them and cut two large holes in the t-shirt. "Wings back in." Max did as she was told and went to get some clothes, jumping around the room trying to get her feet to fit in her boots, while Gabriel looked on, laughing to himself and wiping tears from his eyes. The two walked to a large field and Maxine shrugged off her coat. She stretched her wings out and took off, Gabriel flying after her, his gold wings carrying him upwards.

Castiel picked up the note Gabriel had left on the table. 'Gone to take Max flying' it read. The angel smiled and snatched up his trench coat. "Dean! We're going flying!" Castiel yelled, now grinning from ear to ear. They made it to the field after blackmailing Sam to leave his laptop and come with them. Dean squinted up at two figures loop-de-looping through the clouds. "Is that them?" he asked, his brow furrowed. Castiel spread his wings and grabbed Dean, shooting up into the clouds. "Sam's down below if you want him." Dean said to Gabriel, clinging to Castiel for dear life.  
"Relax Daddy." Maxine took his hand, "It's okay if you wanna go down but you should try to stay up here, it's really nice." Dean nodded and loosened his death grip on Castiel. Gabriel shot back up, holding Sam's hand, who was looking around wide eyed. And that is how the Winchesters spent the whole day, no cases, no end-of-the-world-as-we-know-it scenarios.

 _If Gabriel is a bit OOC, that's because I based him on my favourite uncle who is like a 7ft Gabriel. He even has wings. And seriously, Gabe's a great uncle._


	3. The beach

**Devine beach is a beach which I have made up. The name is my GrandMama's maiden name. It belongs to me and is on the coastline of California. It's a medley of Mount Martha Beach, which is a place is southern Victoria Australia and Noosa Heads Beach which is between the Sunshine Coast and the Gold Coast in Queensland Australia. So 'dis beach belongs to me. Unlike all the SPN characters you recognise.**

 _Three months after the events of chapter 2:_

Maxine Winchester sat perched on her father Dean's shoulders as he and Castiel walked hand in hand along Devine beach, the white sand squeaking under their feet. They were there for a well earned holiday, the hunters having travelled across the country for the past six months without rest. Dean ran into the crystal clear turquoise water and dove in with Max still on his shoulders. Castiel sighed and walked calmly into the water after his daughter and husband. Max had found a school of silver fish and was swimming alongside them when she saw something shimmer on the ocean floor. She snatched it up and swam back to Cas. "Look Papa!" she said, holding up a conch shell for him to see.  
"Wow Max that's great!" he exclaimed, picking it up. "And there are no animals using it as a home." Max grinned. Dean swam up to them. The water was about shoulder height to the angel, and as such he was somewhat worried about Max. "Don't worry Cas." Dean said, slipping an arm around the angel's waist. "She's fine." Dean was right, Max was lazily swimming around, ducking down to the bottom whenever she found something interesting. "It's a seastar!" Maxine breathed, carefully making her way over to her fathers to show off her discovery.

 **Seastar is the correct name for 'starfish' given that A: That is what they are called and B: They are** ** _not_** **fish.**


	4. School

"Would you like to tell the class your name and a bit about yourself?" the seventh grade teacher at Washington High School, Mr Vincent asked Maxine. The Winchester family had moved to Kook, a town in rural Mississippi for a particularly difficult case. "Hi. My name's Maxine Winchester but you can call me Max. I'm thirteen and my parents, uncles and cousin move around a lot so I might not be here for long. I love cars, soccer, superheroes, baseball, indie rock, books and my family." Maxine ran a hand through her short black hair, straightened her leather jacket, picked up her canvas rucksack and sat down in the back of class next to a tall muscly boy with red hair and freckles. She propped her feet up on the desk and shoved in her earphones. She pulled her phone out of her rucksack and flicked through her music collection. She settled on The Fratellis' album 'Costello Music' and pressed play. She folded her arms behind her head and relaxed. In the next-door classroom her cousin Xavier was doing pretty much the same thing, he instead selected AC/DC. The bell rang and the kids rushed out. "Maxine." Mr Vincent said. "I know you're new but you're not allowed to listen to music during class. You'll have to have seventh period today." Mr Vincent had large wire-rimmed glasses, a beige vest and a snooty personality.

"Look mate, you don't know me but if you give me any test I will not just pass it. I will _ace_ it." Max turned on her heel and walked out.

"There you are!" Xavier exclaimed, waving. He handed her a sandwich. "You forgot your lunch this morning." he said with a smile. Xavier had been six when Gabriel and Sam adopted him. He'd come from a abusive family, but fit right in with the Winchesters. His blond hair and blue eyes got him many admirers, but he would much rather climb trees or fix stuff with Max. "Thanks Xav." Max replied, biting into it. "Mmm. Who knew Sam was such a good cook?" the two laughed, remembering the _one_ time when Sam had tried to make roast chicken and ended up roasting the entire kitchen. A tall dark haired boy swaggered over to the Winchesters, followed by a posse of other boys. "You two are the new kids right? I'm Cole." he said, his hands in his pockets.

"Yup. What's it to you?" Max asked nonchalantly.

"Oh that's right! Your Dad's are were the faggots in the Chevy right?" he said again, a smirk on his lips. Maxine stood up, her head cocked.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" she asked, her voice gravelly and intimidating.

"I said, your parents are faggots!" He guffawed. Max raised her palm towards his forehead, but was stopped by Xavier. She shook him off and slammed a punch into the Cole's face. His nose started bleeding and he responded with a right cross to Max's jaw. Xavier kicked the guy between the legs and got a punch to the eye from one of the boy's cronies. Max headbutted the guy nearest to her and kicked his shins. Xavier stomped on one guy's foot and twisted the arm of another. "What the fuck's wrong with you, why'd you punch me you bitches?!" yelled Cole. Out of the corner of her eye Max saw the redhead from Mr. Vincent's class. He jerked his head towards a tree which looked difficult to climb. Xavier's eyes met Max's and they grabbed their stuff and ran for the tree, the boy Max'd punched and his posse giving chase. When they reached the tree Max gave Xavier a leg-up and scrambled up herself. She looked up to find the boy. "Name's Zac. Nice one punching that bastard." Zac sat a branch above Xavier and Max. Xavier shook his head and Max snorted.

"I'm Xavier and that's Max. She's my cousin. I was adopted when I was six. My dads are Sam and Gabriel Winchester." Xavier shook hands with Zac. "It's our first time at school." He explained. "We're homeschooled on the road." The three of them stayed in the tree until school finished. The final bell rang and Zac dropped out of the tree. "See ya tomorrow." he said with a grin. Max saluted and jogged after Xavier who was walking off back to the motel.

"Uh Max." Xavier gestured to Max's jaw, where a purple bruise was already forming.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Max replied, Xavier's black eye was blossoming. Max knocked on the apartment room door. Sam opened the door and saw Xavier's black eye and Max's bruised jaw and yanked them inside. Cas rushed over to Max. "What happened?" he asked incredulously, stroking Max's cheek with his thumb.

"Some son of a bitch called you guys faggots so we fought 'em." Xavier answered proudly. Dean and Gabriel walked in carrying armfuls of shopping. They saw the injured kids and cracked their knuckles.

"Who?" Dean snarled, his fury evident. Cas walked over to him and whispered in his ear. Dean's face brightened. "Really? You guys beat up four boys all on your own?" Max nodded. "Thats my girl!" he exclaimed triumphantly, thumping Max on the back. Max beamed. "Dinner." Gabriel said. "What're we gonna do about dinner?"

"MCDONALD'S!" Xavier and Max screamed in unison.


	5. Are we there yet?

"Where are we going?" Maxine asked for the hundredth time. She was sitting in the back seat of the Impala playing cards with Xavier. Sam and Gabriel had teleported to wherever they were going and Xavier had wanted to go in the car. He loved it almost as much as Max and Dean. _Almost._ "Ten of hearts?" Xavier asked Max.  
"Go fish." she said with a smile. "Do you have the four of clubs?"  
"Yes."  
"Eight of hearts?"  
"Yes.  
"Ten of spades?"  
"Yes. Are you using your angel mojo to cheat?" Xavier asked, employing the bitch-face he leant from Sam.  
"Noooo." Max's eyes flitted around the car, looking anywhere _but_ Xavier's eyes. Castiel turned around to face the two. "Maxine Mary Charlene Winchester do not use your Grace to cheat at cards." He said, in his I'm-an-angel-of-the-freaking-lord-do-not-mess-with-me voice. Maxine threw up her hands. "I wasn't! I'm just good at go fish!" Dean started snorted, pulling at the corners of his mouth to stifle a laugh. Castiel turned back to his husband. "You are not helping." he hissed.  
"Have we got any food?" Maxine asked, smiling innocently.  
"Only a child of Dean Winchester could eat so much in such a short space of time." Castiel muttered. Dean nodded and switched on the radio. _Whistle for the Choir_ blasted out of the speakers and Max leaned forward to turn up the sound. "That's what I'm talking about!" she said, seemingly forgetting food and instead dancing around in her seat with Xavier. Dean rolled his eyes and tapped the steering wheel in time with the beat.

 _Well it's a big big city and it's always the same, can never be too pretty tell me your name is it out of line I were to be bold and say would you be mine. Because I may be a beggar and you may be a queen, I know I may be on a downer I'm still ready to dream, though it's three o'clock the time is just the time it takes for you, to talk. So if you're lonely why'd you say you're not lonely, oh you're a silly girl.-Whistle for the choir, by The Fratellis_


	6. The Bunker

"Where are we?" Xavier asked as he and Max got out the car. Max shrugged, stretched out her wings and took off. Xavier walked over to a large building and knocked on the door. Sam peeked his head out and yanked Xavier in. "I missed you Xav." he said, hugging his confused son. "Dad. Chill out, I was gone for about three hours, and spent that whole time with Cas, Dean and Max." Sam considered this then reluctantly let go. They heard a scream coming from outside. Cas looked up from unpacking the Impala. Dean was crouched behind the bunker, holding a body. Max's body. Two black wing imprints were spread out behind her. Dean's body shook, his arms wrapped around her body, holding her close. Cas sank down next to him, squeezing Max's hand. Xavier heard a snort of laughter, but thought nothing of it. "Oh Max." Dean sobbed, brushing a stray bit of hair from her face. Xavier put his hand down on one of the wing imprints, flinching away when his hand became wet. He stared at his hand. Black spray paint. "Max. Stop it now." he said. Max's body started to shake heavily, but not because of Dean. She sat up, laughing and wiping tears from her eyes. "You should'a seen your faces!" she giggled, standing up. Dean shook his head and stood up. Max's face fell. "Oh shit." she muttered. Dean ran at her but she was faster. "Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit!" she yelled, ducking away from Dean's arms but fell into Cas'. He shoved her against the bunker wall. "Never. Do. That. Ever. Again." he hissed. Max nodded and Cas let go.  
"So how's the new digs?" Max asked Xavier, changing the subject completely.  
"Good." he replied. Max picked up her duffle bag and leather satchel before stomping in. Her black leather work-boots clomped around the house. She stuck her head in a bedroom which contained a bunk-bed, desk and chair, old creepy-looking wardrobe and a large Beatles poster. "Bags I this one!" she yelled and scaled the ladder to sit on the top bunk. Xavier walked in, hands in his pockets. He was going to be as tall as Sam. Great, another Moose in the family. "Nice choice." he said. Max grinned, back flipped off the bunk-bed. She yanked her rolls of posters out of her duffle bag and unrolled them. "Hmm." she mused, then snapped her fingers. "I know!" she exclaimed and pulled the rubber band of one of the posters. 'The Fratellis: Costello Music' was emblazoned across the top and the girls and the record player were centred. Xavier passed her one of the others. The Train Cadillac was plastered across this one. Three more posters went up, one for the Red Sox, one for Barcelona FC. She proudly surveyed her handiwork, then turned to Xavier. "Want help with that ancient record player of yours?" she asked and he nodded.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it Dean." Cas said, sitting on the bed in their room, his legs crossed and chin resting on his hands. Dean smiled. "Yup. Sure is. And this time, no crazy demon are gunna take my family away from me." he said, sitting down next to Cas. Dean lay down and patted the space next to him. Cas lay down beside him and and placed his head on Dean shoulder. Dean wrapped his arms around the angel and Cas closed his eyes. "Vous etes mon ange." Cas muttered.  
"What does that mean?" Dean asked, his eyebrows furrowed.  
"Look it up." Cas replied, before drifting off to sleep.

 _I bet that rotted all of your teeth out with it's sweetness. Lemme know if you want more. ;_ _]_


	7. Not good

For the first time in her life, Maxine Winchester woke up early. She unfurled her wings which she'd wrapped around herself in the middle of the night. Max pulled a hoodie over her white t-shirt, both of which had holes cut in the back for her steadily growing wings, and padded over to Xavier's room. "Xav." she whispered, "Wake up. C'mon we're gunna do something fun." she shook his shoulder lightly and he sat up. "I'm coming, I'm coming, don't get your feathers ruffeled." he muttered, grabbing a sweater and following Max into the library of The Men of Letters. "Look for any book you can find on Nephilem, I need to know how strong my Grace is." Max said, pulling a chair over and standing on it. They heard the door opening and ducked under a table. "Winchesters? Any of you or your gorgeous children around?" a female voice sang. Max put a finger to her lips and slid out from under the table. She snuck into the kitchen and took a look at the intruder. She had wavy red hair and was wearing a black leather jacket. The woman turned around and saw Max. "Hello sweetie, d'you know where i can find your parents?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyelids.  
"N-no." Max stuttered, not trusting the woman.  
"I see you're a Nephilem, those are nice wings." the woman smiled again, and Max cursed herself for not hiding her wings. There was a rush of air and Xavier was standing next to the woman, with a man behind him who was pressing an angel blade to his throat. "Ma'am, I found this one trying to attack." he said. The woman nodded.  
"My name is Abbadon, and you and your cousin are coming with me." the woman said sweetly.  
"If you take us you're screwed. Our parents are the freaking Winchesters, and they will come for us. Not to mention our aunts and uncles, Anna, Balthazar and Charlie. They _will_ kill you." Max spat on Abbadon's boots and kicked her in the shin. A demon stepped up behind Max and hit her in the head with a crowbar. The scuffle in the kitchen had awoken Cas, and he walked into the kitchen, expecting some kind of ruined cooking attempt. He saw Abbadon, the demons, Xavier, an unconcious Max and growled, his hands glowing with Grace. "Bye bye darling!" Abbadon said, and they were gone...

 _Cliffhangers are my middle name._


	8. Coming Home

Four years. Maxine Winchester had been stuck in Hell for four years. Her fathers hadn't come for her or Xavier. Abbadon had told her that if she didn't take Alistair's place she would kill Xavier, Dean, Castiel, Sam, Gabriel and Charlie. So Maxine took Alistair's place without a second thought. She tried to fight it, really she did. She still was but it was hard, so very, very hard. After the first year she made a deal with Abbadon. She sold her soul so that Xavier could return. But she wasn't alone, Crowley sometimes visited her. She waltzed into a room where a woman was sitting, curled up in a ball and sobbing. The woman looked up. "Are you a demon?" she asked, her voice quivering. Maxine briefly remembered the fact she still looked fourteen, not much had changed since that fateful night in the bunker kitchen.

"No." Max said kindly, lifting the woman's chin up with one finger. "I'm much worse. I'm a Nephilem. All the power of an angel and all the faults of a human." Maxine picked up a blade that was resting on a table. She smiled. And cut into the woman's soul. Suddenly, Maxine heard booms coming from the gateway. Not just oh-look-it's-Hell-there-is-going-to-be-explosions booms, but someone-is-trying-to-get-in-here-and-kill-the-lot-of-us booms. And the sound of fighting. Max let the knife fall to the ground with a clatter and walked towards the sound of the fighting. Standing in the thick of battle was all of Hell's demons and all roughly ten hunters. Maxine shrugged and walked away. It wasn't her battle so she didn't care. She walked into a room and sat down heavily on a dark green leather couch. The was a clatter behind her and she snapped her head around, flicked at the air and the intruder was flung into one of the ebony bookcases that lined the walls. She looked down at the trench-coated man, his messy black hair and blue eyes were all too familiar. "Abbadon." she said. "This is cruel, even for you." she stomped out.

"Max." the man said, slowly getting up. "This isn't a trick." he said, limping over to her, clutching his side.

"Bullshit. If my fathers were alive they would've come for me by now. You're sick, Abbadon, you know that." Maxine hissed, drawing her blade. The man shook his head and unfurled his huge black wings. Maxine felt a rush of air behind her and a tap to her forehead and then everything went black.

Maxine woke up in a cold, dark cell, the same as she had every time Alistair administered the drugs and created dream realms. Abbadon had found some way to bring Alistair back. Her head spun and she saw the light coming from the doorway. Probably some underling demon bringing food. She heard a voice she recognised, a gravelly one with a Kansas twang. Max made a mental note to find out why Alistair did such horrible things. A man barged in and grabbed her wrists, smashing the cuffs with a sledgehammer. He smelt like leather and salt, and his arms were strong. Alistair was getting good. Two other people rushed in. One Xavier, one Castiel. She missed them. It hurt, it hurt more than anything anyone could possibly imagine. Dean picked her up and, just for a moment, Max let herself relax, let herself enjoy their company. It wouldn't last long. It never did. Dean carried her out into sunlight, out where the air didn't smell of sulphur. He put her down on the soft grass and Cas checked her for injuries. Xavier ran off to get food and water. She lay there on the grass, revelling in how good Alistair was at the dreams realms. "Max? Max can you hear me?" Cas asked worriedly. Max just kept smiling. Cas bit his lip and murmured "I'm sorry." before taking Dean's knife and cutting into Max's palm. She touched the blood, it was warm and the cut _hurt._ She'd barely felt anything in the cell apart from sadness, cold and fear, This was warm blood, soft grass and _painful_ cut in her hand. _Maybe_. Just _maybe_. This wasn't a dream realm.

"Is this real?" Max croaked out, her voice scratchy and hoarse from not being used. Her Dads smiled and a tear rolled down Dean's cheek.

"Course kiddo. We ain't one of Alistair's creations." Dean said, holding the angels close. Max smiled. It was real. It was all real.


	9. Guns and diners

Maxine bit into a chicken burger and grinned. She'd eaten diner food all her life and loved it. Dean sat next to her stuffing his face just like Max. Gabriel laughed. "You sure as hell are Dean's daughter."

"What?" Dean and Max asked in unison, looking up from their meals. This proved too much for Sam who spat carrot juice all over the table. Max cocked her head and raised her eyebrows, her expression identical to Cas's. She finished her burger in record time and leaned back against the plush seat of the booth and pulled her headphones on. The aviator's headphones made her look 'cool' and Max wore them when she felt being slightly conspicuous. The earbuds were for class. iPod out. Music on. World successfully shut out. She tapped her foot to 'Carry on my wayward son' and muttered the lyrics. "Whatcha listening to?" Dean asked got the headphones shoved onto his head in response. He nodded appreciatively and smirked, feeling proud her had successfully influenced his daughter's musical taste. Cas unfortunately had no such luck, Max having hated Elvis from the word 'go'. Sam stood up to go to the bathroom and the rest of the guys followed suit. "Sheep." Max muttered under her breath and stretched her legs out and folded her hands behind her head. A guy the same age as her with black hair tied back in a ponytail swaggered up to her. "What's your name?" he asked, leaning against the booth.

"Who's askin'?" Max replied, resting her headphones around her neck.

"Name's Kurt." he said, flossing a sleazy smile.

"Good for you." Max smiled, "Now hauen Si ab, Green Day don't wait for no-one." she said, flipping the guy off and going back to her music. 'Kurt' huffed, turned on his heel and walked away. There was bang and the sound of shattered glass and some poor bastard came flying through the window, smashing into the counter. Max rolled her eyes, arched up off the seat and pulled the six-gun out of her pocket. She swaggered over to the man and checked for vital signs, then stepped through the hole in the window, gun at the ready.

 _Hauen Si ab is German for fuck off. Just in case you wanted to know. Now all of you are going to walk up to the person you hate most in the world and say that to them while smiling and looking really happy aren't you? Well good on you._ **;)**


End file.
